someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Ye the Palace of Pain
In the dark land of Alenore Lied a Palace all men deplore Many a man had tried in vain To traverse the Palace of Pain Death and Torture a sure fate By the creatures comprised of hate Five Monsters stalks its halls With whispers of victims in the walls They shall stalk you, fear without measure To guard the damned madman’s treasure But for a thrill seeker, or mad dissenter All I must say to you is “enter” We start with the Bearer Curse thy hideous and foul chain Dragging you to the depths to eternal pain He has no eyes but his smell precise The odds of evasion are almost no dice With an elongated head and skeletal back You shall be frozen if he chooses to attack If you happen to avoid his sense Keep calm, carry on and hence Four More Creatures to go… Next to fight in the ring of peril Is the Eye of the beheaded Herald His Banner is that of Satan Despicable and vile Cursed to endure the eternal flame Like him, he rebelled against the ruler And after was thrust into fame Or as I may say, infamy He shall watch you day and night Regardless of strength, equipment or height And once he believes the time is right He shall devour you And get out of sight… ' ' Next is the Deceiver, Living within the catacombs Where the ghouls and rotting zombies roam Dressed up as your biggest desire, Whether treasure or love He shall lure you in as you have have enough Once tricked, he shall tear you apart But you must admit It was rigged from the start The only intelligent way to save your life Is to roam the catacombs closing one’s eyes Lets hope you do not fall to your demise… ' ' Next, the unknown and mysterious Black Do not ever dare to turn your back As when you do, his wrath shall be unfurled He does not want you here, in his world With a cloak covering him and a scythe in thy hand He defeats even the most courageous band But Once the Elder Realm has been traversed One more darkling to get undo the curse… ' ' Finally, we end with the King With no banner or songs to sing A sword in hand and a four headed horse Descended from malice and lack of remorse He stands still, atop his foul steed With the names war, peril, ignorance, greed Shoot a black arrow into his chest Three hits and thy King forever rest For good this time, no reanimation No resuscitation or salvation Once he is gone, the unholy black crown is yours But present a catch for who on it shall be worn With power, comes corruption With corruption comes madness With madness comes peril With peril comes sadness Once it consumes thee, the gain is reversed The successor crowned, the new bearer of curse And once curse is cast, your youth is over All you can say now is… ' ' HAIL SHEOGRA HAIL SHEOGRA HAIL SHEOGRA argoehS liaH esuac ym ot detanirtcodni snwap eroM (read backwards) Category:Poetry Category:Creepypasta